


Let your voice out (umm, no?)

by Fangirl_486



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Bat Family, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nostalgia, Secret Talents, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_486/pseuds/Fangirl_486
Summary: A series of events where as the bat family learns something extra special about their broken Jay bird





	Let your voice out (umm, no?)

It was one of those rare days. When Jason's schedule wasn't full of vengeful plotting or anything of that sort. Days where he could actually act like a normal 21 year old instead of a hero with questionable morals. But he's still active around crime ally and the poverty stricken areas of Gotham, causing some hella painful bone breaking to deserving assholes. Its honestly been pretty relaxing, especially after his truce with the bat clan (discussion for another day).

But a few hours prior to now, Jason received a pretty unexpected call.

**Jason Todd sat on his favorite arm chair in his living room, scanning a file about Adam Whells: a drug dealer and a human trafficker. When suddenly his phone vibrated. He picked it up and was surprised to hear the posh accent from the Wayne butler. With him he brought an invitation for him to come over for dinner. And after years, he still couldn't say no to the old man's requests despite his tense relationship with his brothers. But non the less he hopped onto his motorcycle and drove to the manor.**

**As predicted, dinner was positively awkward. The 5 of them barely talked except for when Bruce inquired Damian on what he did while he was out. Jason could vaguely remember asking Dick how he was to start at least a small chat but he was answered with "Just peachy" as the older man lightly glared at him. He would deny it, over and over and over again but deep within his heart, he wanted to rekindle his broken relationship with is brothers. After dinner, Jason was able to happily bond with his grandfather figure as he helped wash the dishes. While washing, the elder asked Jason to stay for the night and he agreed albeit begrudgingly. Which is the reason why he isn't in his own apartment, plotting the demise of a certain drug dealer.**

Jason strode around the mansion, taking in the nauseatingly familiar sights of his past home. He passed corridors upon corridors of random paintings, mahogany doors and large windows before he made it to his destination: the ballroom. On regular circumstances, he'd hate the ballroom but now, he was feeling melancholic. Memories filled his head again from when he was still a robin, when he wasn't broken beyond repair.

_**A young boy stood in the middle of the ballroom, a pout on his lips and his mood less than pleased. This boy was Jason Todd, 11 years ago. Its just another Wayne gala and he didn't want any of it. If only he wasn't already introduced as ward, he'd be in his room reading or watching something in the AV room. The room was filled with the snobs of Gotham, in their glittery dresses and fancy tux, talking about their own fortune despite them being in a charity event. Bruce stood a few feet away from him, taken by a swarm of women. Bruce pulled away from the women and made his way over to Jason, placing his hand on Jay's shoulder.** _  
_**"Come on Jason. You have to meet the others" Bruce stated, leading him to fake looking couple. Jason groaned but followed, no one says no to the big B. They immediately put on a 'dazzling' smile and greeted the couple.** _

Then another memory  
_**The party ended a few minutes ago and Jason felt like death. His cheeks were sore from smiling too much, his eyes were seeing double from all the lights and glitter, but all in all, he was emotionally and mentally drained. He flopped down onto his bed and sighed, loosening his tie as he started stripping down to his boxers. He put on the white pajamas that was laid out on the bed beside him and lied down, trying his best to fall asleep. But after an hour or so, his efforts to sleep was futile despite him being drained. He stood up from the bed and made his way out, aimlessly walking around the manor. But as he walked he heard muffled talking, faint, but still there. He followed it, his bare feet padding against the carpeted floors lightly, pausing right in front of the screening room. Lights poured out through the crevices and the talking seemed more distinct but still muffled. He pushed the door open to see his guardian, on the couch, watching Sabrina (1954) in his own pajamas, comfortably eating a pint of pistachio ice cream underneath a comforter.**_  
_**“Jason, why aren’t you in bed? It’s late” Bruce asked, looking away from the film.**_  
_**“Couldn’t sleep” He answered, making his way to the opposite end of the couch. Bruce hummed and continued to watch, spooning ice cream into his mouth every once in a while. Jason looked at the screen, wrapping the other end of the comforter around his shoulders and took his own pint of french vanilla ice cream from the table. They continued watching till Jason passed out.**_

He took a step forward, his footsteps reverberating through the desolated room. The ballroom was huge, with marble floors, a high ceiling where a chandelier hung, pristine beige walls and a stage at the front where a beautiful grand piano stood. He pocketed his hands as his shoulders tensed slightly, not so sure on why he even decided to come here of all places. He twirled around, walking backwards to observe his surroundings again. A smile crept up his features, remembering how he first reacted to the ballroom.

_**Its only been 3 days since Bruce took him, but Jason’s practically been caged in his room, limited only to the dinning room and the library. So Bruce decided that if he was going to be adopting this boy, he should at least know the rooms in the building. Bruce led Jason around to the kitchen, the AV rooms, screening rooms and etc. But the most reaction Jason gave was when they entered the ballroom. He screamed and jump around, not caring if Bruce watch. He tumbled and ran and spread his arms out, feeling more free then anything he’d felt for the past few days. He laid down on the cold marble slabs once he grew tired.** _

He turned again to face the stage, taking one step at a time as he ascended. 5 steps later he stood atop the stage, glancing over the edge. He approached the grand piano, running his fingers down the smooth surface of the cover, pondering what to do. Batman and the others went out for patrol a few hours ago so they aren't expected to come home any time soon. He shrugged and muttered,  
"you know what? Fuck it",  
before pushing the cover open to present the snow white ivory keys. He pulled out the chair and sat down, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips as he brushed his finger tips on the key surface. He softly pressed on the E note and slowly began to play Fur Elise, his hands creating a soft and pleasant melody throughout the room. As the song came to it's end, Jason carried the melody down slowly and beautifully, making it sound wholesome and lasting. This proceeded for an hour or two, with Jason quietly playing classical music like Nocturne op 9 no 2, Turkish March and Spring Waltz. Through out the hour his shoulders relaxed, his expression softened with a gentle smile grazing his face. He lifts his hands from the keys and rests it on the edge of the chair by his butt, leaning on them as he huffed a sigh. He brushes his hair back with the tips of his fingers, letting it rest on his nape as he looked up at the ceiling, his head going slack against his hand.

"Its been a while since I let myself go this way" he muttered, his chest raising as he panted due to the intense piece. His black shirt sticking to his back slightly due to the humid night, the closed air conditioning and the playing; beads of sweat trickling down his neck and forehead. He lifts himself up slightly to fix his sitting, positioning his hands over the keys for one last piece. His fingers start to dance across the piano once again. And he began to sing.

_"If I die young bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_  
_Uh oh uh oh"_

His voice was deep, almost velvety. The melody didn’t hinder when his voice joined, as if it was practiced.

" _Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my father_  
_He'll know I'm safe with you when_  
_He stands under my colours, oh and_  
_Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no_  
_Ain't even grey, but he buries his baby_  
_The sharp knife of a short life,_  
_Well, I've had just enough time._

_If I die young bury me in satin._  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_  
_The sharp knife of a short life,_  
_Well I've had just enough time"_

Unbeknownst to him, Tim stood by the doorframe of the ballroom, just watching. The patrol ended a few minutes ago, since there were little to no big crimes other than a few attempt muggings and the like. He separated from Bruce, Dick and Damian and decided to go to one of the AV rooms but stopped, surprised by the soothing sound of the piano. There were 1 of the 2 possibilities: 1. Alfred somehow got a technician to fix their radio in the last 4 hours at the dead of night or 2. Someone in the house probably’s playing the piano. Since the latter was more possible he decided to follow the music whilst trying to pick out who’s possibly playing. Not Bruce since he’s either in his room or in the cave. Not Alfred since he had a sleeping schedule. Not Damian, he’s either asleep or sneaking out… again. Not Dick cause he’s probably sleeping too. He followed the music to the ballroom and stood by the door, just totally awe struck at his adoptive brother. He stood there with his eyes closed and his back leaning on the door frame. 'Who knew?'

_"And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_  
_I've never known the lovin' of a woman_  
_But it sure felt nice when she was holding my hand_  
_There's a girl here in town says she'll love me forever_  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_  
_The sharp knife of a short life,_  
_Well I've had just enough time"_

His voice went louder and higher with the piano rift cutting through the lyrics. Jason presses on the keys harshly, almost angrily, but the rhythm was kept. As the rift slowed down, his voice pierced through again.

_"A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar_  
_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song"_

His voice steadily went louder and higher again, sounding beautiful yet... broken with so much raw emotion. The playing went intense again as the ending came.

_"If I die young bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_If I die young bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life,_  
_Well I've had just enough time_  
_If I die young bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down"_

The music died down slowly with his words. He was sad, happy, frustrated, confused but mostly, he was relieved. He hasn't sung in years, ever since his mother died. He couldn't sing, it would bring up too many memories; Memories of him singing her to sleep in her drugged yet sobbing state, in between reality and her high. She would always tell him that he had a lovely voice and he never really believed her but he still sang to her, since she always asked him to. His line of thought was cut by a sudden applause. He turned his head to see Tim, his adoptive brother, by the doorway with an amused yet calm smile on his face as he clapped. His eyes widened, immediately standing up from the piano to stomp over to where Tim was. Tim just continued to clap, not that affected by Jason's obvious fury. Jason walked up to him, grabbing him by his collar and bringing him closer to his face.  
"How much did you hear?" He sneered, glaring at the younger man.  
"You have a really nice voice" Tim avoided the question. "Its the middle of the night, shouldn't you be in your room? I mean you don't have to sleep, You can just contemplate life for a solid few minutes."  
Jason's anger seemed to simmer down to a simple annoyance as he pushed Tim away.  
"Could say the same about you. Aren't you tired from the patrol?" He asked, placing his hand on his hip.  
"Yeah but I wanted to watch some Black mirror before going to bed" Tim answered, fixing his shirt  
"You know what? Im going to bed. Have fun" Jason announced with Tim answering with a simple "mhmm".  
"Just.... don't tell the others cause I wont hear the end of it" Jason continued, not looking back at the younger man.  
"Noted" Tim answered, making his way to the AV room. But little did Jason know about the recorder that was in his pocket.

End...

A/N:[For the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQoFLrZ5C3M)


End file.
